When Love Begins to Grow
by Elphaba Fiyerobert
Summary: Sequel to When Love Fades Away. Adommy warning. Adam left the beach and went back to his life.Starting with the WAG tour,trying to deal with the aftermath of the attack and deal with his confused feelings about Tommy. Will their relationship make the test of time?Or will they crash and burn? Tommy is already pulling away from the relationship, and Adam doesn't know how to survive
1. Chapter 1

**When Love Begins to Grow**

**Book two of the adommy: When Love Trilogy.**

**Chapter One**

**Authors note: okay peeps, you liked the ending of Love Fades, now you get to see where they went after the beach xx**

WAG tour had not been the highlight of Adam's career, the first half of the shows in the run were not his finest work. The man had lost his sexy, and no one could find it again. He dressed like he was a reject from a bad 80's band. His singing was average, the whole show was without any sparkle or passion.

Several nights on stage he was very drunk and that didn't help matters either. The whole band was talking about it, worried that Adam was taking his career and theirs off of a cliff face. No one knew what to do about it, not even Tommy.

Every night after the show Adam would lock himself back in his hotel room, shut off his phone and not surface again until the next interview/soundcheck or show. Even the band trying to drag him out shopping wasn't tempting him. That was frightening, Adam never passed up the chance to shop. Often skipping his lunch break to explore new shopping malls and clothes in new countries.

Then a gig got canculed, and they were left adrift mid tour for a few days. Tommy whisked them away somewhere hot and tropical for a few days. Something changed in the beauty, the rum and the hot boys. When Adam returned he was refreshed and ready to rock. He threw away and replaced the poor costumes. He started to get his sexy back just a little bit, to enjoy his music again.

Then he got an email from his oldest and dearest friend that one of his backing singers was tweeting shit to fans and insulting them in the europe stretch of the tour. Including his friend herself, Adam checked her twitter wall and saw the messages for himself.

How much of a bitch she was and when he questioned a few glams from one of his fake glambert accounts he discovered that it wasn't her first time doing it. He had never been a violent man, but he snapped when he read her calling his friend an idiot bitch who knew nothing.

Tommy had to pull him off of her. Shouting abuse at her for ruining the band, for not respecting the fanbase. She didn't even deny it, just said she was sick of seeing fans fawning and throwing themselves all over him all the time.

Adam gave her, her notice and made it very clear if there weren't still tour dates to continue with that she would be out right then and there. She had screamed back at him, Adam had stormed out before he hit her.

Next morning she had been all nicey nicey again, begging for forgiveness. Blaming the fact that she had been drunk, didn't know what she was saying. It was too late, he had seen the heart of her and he wouldn't change his mind now.

Then Adam's world had ended when Sauli had come to see him and followed him for a few shows. Even turning up on stage.

Why?

Because Adam had finally loosened up, started to heal and flirt with Tommy on stage again. The odd touch, the odd wink or comment, no kissing just yet. Then he had been given a bunch of red roses by a fan, when he went backstage he crushed one of the flower heads into a handful of petals. And during Music Again he had sprinkled them all over his kitty. The fans had eatten it up, but Sal had gone crazed again. Wanting to fix things, to the point the police were called and he was bailed away for breaking the withstraining order.

Adam had finished the tour, but only just. All the stress was driving him crazy, he just wanted to give up music completely right now. It brought him nothing but pain.

He came home and let himself into the apartment. 3am, the flight he had caught back from Europe sucked. He was on the wrong timezone still, would take him ages to get right. Always did after jetting accross so many time zones so close together.

Tommy hadn't come with him, he had gone home to his mom to finally after all these years come out. He had wanted to be alone to do it, Adam had felt he would have been selfish if he had asked him to wait a few more days. Really though he needed his baby with him to keep the darkness at bay.

He flopped down on the sofa and looked around the room. Shivering he hated this place now, all he could think of when he was here was the attack. It just didn't feel like home anymore, there and then he decided to sell up and find a new apartment.

Adam knew he couldn't stay here alone, but he couldn't go to his boyfriend either. So where else could he go? He didn't want to be alone anymore, he was too scared of what he felt inside. What he might end up doing to himself if he did stay alone.

No there wasn't any might, only reality. What he WOULD do if he stayed on his own tonight. Absently Adam flicked his phone open and checked flight times, there was a plane leaving at 7am to go somewhere he could find a little peace.

Mind made up, he went to make a change of luggage and head back to the airport. He could sleep on the plane, it was 11 hours or something stupid like that he thought. Plenty of time to catch up, if he could sleep without the nightmares plaguing him.

He had to hope right?

To pray to all the gods above for a little peace and tranquility in his fucked up life. Something to hold onto, before he drowned in this sea of insanity.


	2. Chapter 2

**When Love Begins to Grow**

**Chapter Two**

**Authors Note: Bare with this flick peeps a lot of set up for a few chapters, then it will start making sense. Promise x**

An extremely long flight later with little undisterbed sleep, several trains and a bus. Adam found himself where he needed to be. He was nervous, they hadn't seen each other in years. They emailed now and then, talked absently about nothing, things just weren't the same anymore he just wished that they could be.

Things had been strained for a long while, they had had some huge fight and he didn't even remember what over anymore. Something stupid he knew that much. Ruining a friendship he had thought could never be shattered, a bond stronger then anything he had ever known. He had been a bastard to her, and that was on him to try and make amends for. He needed her so badly right now, he had to hope that her heart was kind enough to let him back inside. Bag slung over his shoulder, a hot chocolate in his hand while he sipped his coffee stood outside her work waiting for her.

A red haired girl came out, switching the lights off and locking the door. Waiting to make sure that the alarm was set, dressed in dull work wear looking frankly exhausted. She worked long hours for little money, struggled with debts from leaving her ex he knew that much.

He had offered to help her twice, but she had refused. Didn't want him to think that she was some gold digger just after his money. He hated that, he'd known her long before the money. There were very few people in this world he trusted completely, but she was certainly one of them. And damn it, what was the point of having money if he couldn't help his friends now and then!

She turned and spotted him rolling her eyes. "Lambert, so you finally remembered I'm alive huh? What's the matter? Run out of cocks to shove up your ass like some cheap whore? You are WAY better then that! You deserve more in life then a quick lay."

"Sarah, please." He murmered.

Instantly she changed and drew him into a hug. "What's wrong baby? Must be bad for you to fly all the way to England for me."

He nestled into her hair, hugging her tiny frame back. "Yeah its pretty bad, can we talk? Go somewhere?"

Sarah sighed, "Normally you know I'd jump at the chance to spend time with you, but I just did ten straight without a break and I gotta run home, change and go straight back out again. I really wish you had called first."

"Have you actually got a date?" He asked excited.

She pulled away and relieved him of the hot drink, sighing contentedly. "Oh man sugar, I need sugar." She took his hand and lead him back to her place a few streets away. "Not a date, its an audition. Trying to turn back the clock to what I lost being with that douchbag."

"Can I come?" He asked.

That gained him a beaming smile, "That would actually be really nice.".

Sarah let them into her home and up to her room. She lived in a tiny houseshare bedsit. Not much, but it was hers and she felt safe there. Adam looked around the room, she had so little, but she was bright about it. If she had stayed in the relationship she'd be dead they both knew that. Just like he knew that the cheery exteria was a total front from her. She wasn't doing as well as she pretended, but he would fix that somehow.

Sarah threw a box of doughnuts at him as she grabbed her clothes to go get changed in the shared bathroom. Adam decided that he was gonna help her in any and every way that he could. Even if she didn't want him to, she couldn't live like this. He stole a doughnut and waited for her.

Sarah came back dressed in silver skin tight skinny jeans, and a lowcut black rocker top with buckles. Black high heels she could barely walk in, just twisting her hair up into a grip. Her make up was simple, black shade, black glitter eyeliner and clearly she had been bored and painted her nails black at work. She looked uncomfortable as hell at how much he was staring. "What?!" She demanded.

"Sarah, when the hell did you get so beautiful? And when did you learn how to do make up?" Adam asked.

She laughed, "Hung around with you long enough didn't I? Can't do half your complex looks, but I try. I did lose nearly three stone, and got out of hell. Guess that freedom looks damn good on me."

"Hell yes it does!" He commented, "Can I leave my bag here? I've not booked into a hotel yet."

She nodded, "Ya can stay tonight if you like. I have a blow up bed spare, not much but its yours if you want it. And I'm off work tomorrow for the weekend, so we could have to day. I mean if you aren't busy that is."

"Can we go shopping?" He asked quietly.

"Oh hell, if you are upset enough to need to shop maybe I shouldn't go to the audition. What's wrong baby?" She asked concerned.

Adam pushed her towards the door, "Don't you dare miss this, I can wait a few hours. I'm okay, honest." He kissed her cheek, "Thank you for caring enough to even think about it though, you are way too kind to me."

They walked a few streets hand in hand to some dark shady bar, she left him at the bar and went to take up her position. Waiting for her change to shine, the opening was for a backing singer for some little local band. 'The Stone Angels' he thought it was, the band wasn't great and nor were the auditionees.

Wailing and squealing through their openning piece. He shivered and sunk lower into his chair drinking his whisky. This really was painful to his vocal talents to have to suffer. He wondered absently when Sarah had started to sing again. She had given it up years ago, it was a shame she had always been a sweet and beautiful singer.

Praise be to all the gods in the heavons, soon enough it was her turn to rock it. She looked completely calm on the outside as she took the stage, but he knew she had to be terrified. She had never been able to sing in public, he'd always tried to help her to, but she could barely sing infront of him yet alone others. Seems she was totally serious about this new start of hers and it had changed the girl he knew more then he thought.

A thumping Bon Jovi beat started and Adam smiled, she had always been a huge fan of theirs. What happened next shocked him completely.

Sarah grabbed the microphone and slammed into the song at full blast. Rocking it to the break of dawn, and she looked like she was loving every second of it. He had never seen her so damn alive, so happy.

"Tommy used to work on the docks, unions been on strike. He's down on his luck. Its tough, so tough. Gina works the diner all day. Working for her man, she brings home her pay for love. Oooh for love. She says we gotta hold on to what we've got, doesn't make a difference if we make it or not. We've got each other and that's a lot for love. We'll give it a shot. Oooh we're half way there, oooh living on a prayer!"

When the HELL had she learned to sing like that? She was breathtaking, the voice of an angel! And then everything in his life clicked into place, he knew how to help her and himself in the process.

The song changed and suddenly not only was she rocking, but more then a tiny bit sleezy as well in all the right ways. Slamming her way through a very sexy dance number to Alice Cooper's Poision, as the male lead sang. Seemed it was a dancing as well as singing audition.

She was certainly keeping up with the professional dancers pretty well and in that outfit gay or not, he was very distracted by her sexual display. She was pretty damn awesome, everything he was looking for from a new backing singer to replace the moron he had fired.

Sarah bounced down from the stage looking grey from exhaustion. Greatfully taking the rum and coke he'd ordered her. She collasped onto the stool next to him awaiting the result. Head resting on his shoulder, all she wanted to do was sleep, it had been a hellishly long day again.

"Sarah what the hell was that? When did you get so epically awesome?!" He demanded.

She shrugged, "It was always there, but I was just scared to let myself show it. Then somehow drunk I ended up applying for Xfactor this spring. Rigged to hell, no one had a chance unless they were 17 and had a huge wrack or dressed as an asian superhero. Can see why people get through who are so shit! They put them there for 'entertainment'. How else could Ryland of all people have gotton to live shows?! All these years terrified of myself and my talents, and I swear that I came out of the audition and I wanted to go straight back in. It rekindled a fire in me that I hadn't felt since I proformed with the choir when I was a teenager."

"You were in a choir and you auditioned for xfactor? How do I not know any of this?!" Adam demanded.

"Didn't wanna burdeon you with my crap. And I didn't want anyone to be disappointed in me if I failed. I couldn't take that, not the pity on peoples faces." She answered.

"I could never be disappointed in you. Oh my god, I'd have been stood at your side if I'd known you were going. I know how hard it is, how scarey! What did you sing for the audition?" He asked.

Sarah blushed, "I don't remember."

"Sarah, it was two months ago. So come on, what did you sing?" He asked again. "Oh let it be something poppy, did you do barbie girl? Oh wait something One Direction? Or Mcfly, was it them?"

she rolled her eyes, "Cuckoo, I sang bloody cuckoo, okay?!"

Adam's jaw dropped, "You auditioned for xfactor with MY SONG?"

"Just shut it Lambert right now." She snapped.

"But that's fantastic!" He bounced, "My best friend sang MY SONG!"

Sarah laughed shaking her head at his kiddy reaction, and shh'd him as the results came in. Glowering as some airhead blonde bimbo got the spot who couldn't sing a note, but had an amazing body with big tits.

"I don't know why I even bloody bother." She murmered, grabbing her bag and slamming out the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

**When Love Begins To Grow**

**Chapter Three**

Adam found Sarah a few streets away staring into the river angrily. "You okay babygirl?"

She sighed, "Eleven auditions now and every single time its the same pathetic shit. The pretty faces get the job and not those with actual talent or ability. I wonder why I even bother at all. I'm old, fat and useless for the English music industry. No one even gives me a second look. I might as well give up on my stupid dreams. I should know better then to even try to be something more then just a shop girl by now."

"Don't ever talk like that, misfits don't quit!" He snapped back, "You are better then just giving up! You are not old, you are six months younger then me. You are most certainly NOT fat. Hell that gorgous body is threatening to turn me straight and as for useless? My god Sarah, you are amazing! Such fire and grace. Such passion! Your voice gives me chills. I never knew you were so awesome!"

"Really?" She asked shyly.

"Oh baby, of course I am!" He answered hugging her tightly. "Now you are exhausted, let's get some sleep and we will talk about this tomorrow. Okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds really damn good right now. Could sleep for a week." She answered cuddling up to him as they walked home.

Minutes later they were back in her room, and she set the bed up on the floor while he washed and got changed. Making it all cozy and warm for him.

Smiling at his silky pj bottoms when he came back, and he shaking his head at her count von count baggy tee shirt and tigger pants. She eyes him daring him to make a comment, as she lit a few tea lights so they could still see and turned the light off. "Do you still sleep with music playing?"

Adam nodded, "I can use headphones thought, doesn't bother me. I wouldn't wanna keep my baby awake."

Sarah shrugged and threw him her ipod to use. "Kinda like the music playing to be honest, helps me sleep kinda. Well helps me sleep more then otherwise which isn't saying a lot."

Adam sighed setting up a playlist they could both tolerate. He eyed her concerned, "The nightmares still that bad? Him hurting you?"

She nodded trying not to cry, "Just can't ever seem to be free of him. Still with holding most of my stuff. He is a complete monster. Only way to get away from that man is in a pine box!"

Adam was on the bed next to her in a heartbeat, hugging her close. "I will NEVER let that happen to you. I promise tomorrow I'm gonna make this all better for you, okay? You trust me don't you baby? Even after all the bullshit?"

"Always." She murmered cuddling up to him.

They spent the night like that, cuddling on the single bed in each others arms. She slept fitfully, slipping into nightmares now and then, which he teased her out of.

He slipped out of the house early next morning taking her doorkey to have a few sharp words with her ex outside his workplace. Before sliding back around to Costa for a reload on hot choccy and coffee, MD's for a couple of boxes of pancake stacks and back home.

Sarah was still fast asleep when he came back. She looked so peaceful, so adoreable he hardly liked to wake her. Waving the hot choccy under her nose until the aroma kicked in. "What time is it?" She groaned grabbing at it.

"About 9am I think." He answered handing over breakfast.

"Nine on my day off? Bitch!" She moaned sipping the drink.

"Got to have plenty of shopping time sweetheart." He smirked.

Sarah groaned again and dived back under the covers. "No stupid ass shopping, no hairdressers, and certainly no mannicures!"

Adam laughed, "But baby you will love it really. You always say no, but you always enjoy yourself."

"No I don't, I hate every second of it. You suck, go back to LA! I hate you and your stupid shopping obsession!" Came from deep under the covers.

"I'm planning to take you in that really big waterstones you love so much and buy you anything you want." He said calmly sipping his drink.

A few seconds passed and her head stuck back out from under the blankets weighing up the pros and cons of the deal. "Dinner at Frankie and Bennies?" She asked.

"Of course and the godfather for desert." He laughed, checkmate.

"Fine, I'll get dressed." She muttered.

"Sarah you cheap slut." Adam smiled.

"You love me being cheap." She retorted digging into her cooling pancakes.

"I was concidering taking my shirt off, see if that helped." He commented.

"BITCH!" She laughed throwing a pillow half heartedly at him, "You frigging gay guys, sure you gotta pass a test or something to be gay that says you gotta be fitter then hell to get in!"

Adam looked down smirking, "And I don't even have the tight jeans on yet."

"Oh you know you are fit, so stop fishing for compliments." She laughed.

Adam gave a sexy wiggle that pulled blushes from her and then drew her in for a tender kiss. "Yum syrupy." He murmered kissing her again for the pancake sauce.

"You slut, cheating on your Tommy and with a girl as well." She murmered melting into the kisses just like the old days.

"He knows as well as you do, I kiss anyone." He smiled.

"And you know damn well that it really gets to me." She answered.

"Then go get dressed so we can go shopping." He warned slapping her ass.

"Ooooh you are gonna pay for that later." She warned.

"I'm counting on it." He answered sticking his tongue out as she hurried to get ready.


	4. Chapter 4

When Love Begins To Grow

Chapter Four

Authors Note, Sorry it's taken so long I couldn't work out a way to move Sarah into Adam's life. Bless Mr Lambert for giving me the reason I needed when he changed labels

Long hours later they both stood in the shopping centre sipping drinks and wondering which shop to hit next. Manicures were now over, they both sported lovely new black nail varnish. Adam had put more blonde streaks in his hair, and Sarah had hers re dyed red and straightened. They had clothes shopped for what felt like forever, Adam buying her some skinny jeans, and a handful of pretty dresses she had looked at. Bought himself so many bags of clothes they had to stash them all in a locker before they could carry on. Along with a big stack of books of Sarah's.

They ended up in the food court for some lunch eating pizza, sat on one of the long benches absently watching some fashion show going off in the back ground. "Nice boots, they would look good on you." He commented as the models strutted passed them.

Sarah looked up picking at her pizza, "Seen better she commented gruffly, "Are you gonna bother telling me what's wrong? Or just leave me guessing and wasting time? Cause you are completely screwed up in the head, that's plan for anyone with eyes to see."

Adam sighed, "Tommy's gone home to see his family and to come out finally."

"Surely that's good?" she asked, "Honesty with all concerned."

"He wouldn't let me go with him." He complained.

"Ever think Tommy just doesn't want them to take out on you that he is queer? Remember how strict they are?" she commented, "He's protecting you, not hurting you silly."

"Didn't think of it like that." He mumbled drinking his coffee.

"You never do, always just insist on seeing the worst in everything." Sarah commented, "I saw how Sauli broke the with straining order, I'm sorry that must have been really frightening."

Adam sighed nodding, "You know what its like from your own ex, I couldn't breathe when I saw him and then he kept following me around. I thought I was free of his control now, not his creepy stalker shit. I can't sleep anymore, I can't even think about it."

Sarah moved seats so she could cuddle him closely, "Want me to tear him a new one for you?"

He cuddled into her arms letting her finally give him the support he craved so deeply. "I've been fired."

"What?!" she demanded.

"My record label wanted, no demanded I go on without era three and replacing it with an album of eighties covers. On top of that one of my management team has run off with a hell of a lot of my money." He said quietly.

"Eighties covers are they retarded? Sue that stealing arsehole for all he has!" she flumed, "I should give them a piece of my mind I really should!"

"What if you really could?" he asked, perking up at her anger raging.

Sarah looked puzzled, "Meaning what exactly? They aren't gonna listen to some shop worker from England shouting at them."

"Well I have been thinking of setting up my own record label, or Brain May offered to get me a spot at EMI. I don't trust my management team now, I fired them all and my promo people, pretty much everyone. I need to start again, clean fresh break away from all this bullshit. I need only those I can really trust around me again." He said, "Sarah don't take this as an insult, but you have nothing in your life right now, nothing to keep you here. A lousy job you hate, a tiny room, little family or friends, no partner."

Sarah slammed up from the table, "Yeah well some of us aren't Adam fucking Lambert and we have to work hard for what we have!"

"Sarah wait, please." He said grabbing her hand, "I want YOU to be my manager, and I trust you. I want you to handle my promo I know you could do amazingly and I would be honoured if you would join me on stage for a duet now and then. I have backing singer openings as well, whatever you would like. Leave this horrible place behind you, let me in just once to help you. I swear you would be helping me as much in return as I am you. Please baby, I need you."

Sarah stood staring at him taking in what he was offering her. Every dream she had ever had, she could leave this shitty area, her lousy life and her ex behind her. The terrible job that abused her so much. The misery she felt so deep inside no one understood. The pain of constantly being in a town where everything reminded her of her ex. She could do a job that she loved so much, with her best friend at her side forever. "I wouldn't wanna mess up and ruin your career." She mumbled.

"Sweetie, what could you do that they haven't already done to me? Why did Trespassing flop?" he asked.

"Because the Odin damned morons never promoted the album, you never got much radio play, half of Europe esp the Uk has no idea who you are what so ever. If they had actually got off their asses and used some promotion you would have been a block buster with it. Hell use the Glambert army, they would be more then happy to run you as much free promotion as you could want. Seven million fan girls and ya are telling me that it isn't a resource you can abuse? Damn it the second you sneeze the whole damn world knows all about it. Time to turn that negative press to your advantage. You need to book some Uk based concerts and promo tours. I know you have enough tracks for another album stashed somewhere, if not more then one. So time to use all of them, and get your career kicked back up the back side before you fade into nothingness. While the hype is out there of OMG Adam quit, get back out with actually NO I'm with so and so, and era three is here and four won't be long behind after this huge world wide tour I'm doing!" she snapped.

Adam laughed, "Now that's my girl, taking the job then? I can promise you unlimited candy and caffeine drinks as a perk of working for me."

Sarah giggled, "I am NOT that cheap!"

He looked at her, "Chocolate cake for breakfast every day? Full control over my concerts and venues? Controlling which countries we go to and if we spend the odd extra day here and there for shopping? Or sight seeing?"

"Okay." She answered.

"What really? You really will manage me?" he asked in shock.

"Baby, I will manage you better then you have ever been managed before." She taunted.

"Sapphires lines?" he grinned, "Good then tonight we sign the contracts and tomorrow you quit your job and I become your slave."

"Oh don't tempt me into that one, I could use that to my advantage!" she said.

"I see shirtless at all times appearing in my contract." He teased.

"Who says just shirtless? I could think of better things to write into it!" she winked.


End file.
